


Never

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: An unconventional honeymoon spot.





	Never

First they made wedding plans, and then they planned to make wedding plans. By the time they were planning to plan to make wedding plans, Mike turned to his fiance and said, “Hell with this,” and with a few calls Harvey got them in at City Hall that very afternoon. Though the ceremony there is far easier and more efficient, Mike regrets that they did _nothing_ special to mark the occasion, up until he realizes Harvey’s driving them to the Chilton Hotel.

When Harvey leads him to room 2005, the room where it began, the room that he’s booked for their first night of wedded bliss, Mike’s amazed by the romantic gesture, yet he remarks that the place might be a tad inconvenient, seeing how there’s no bed.

“And when,” Harvey breathes into his ear, “has that ever stopped us?”


End file.
